A clock divider circuit is an integral component of radio frequency integrated circuits and microwave circuits, often as part of a phase-locked loop circuit. A circuit designer may need to divide a clock frequency by either an even number or an odd number. An even-number clock divider circuit may be implemented with a T-type flip-flop or other simple circuit. But, implementation of an odd-number clock divider circuit generally requires a more complex circuit.
Some odd-number clock dividers produce an asymmetrical clock signal—i.e., they have a duty cycle other than fifty percent (50%). Furthermore, the design of a clock divider circuit for division by one odd number may often not be easily generated to a design for a different odd number.
Before undertaking the DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION below, it may be advantageous to set forth definitions of certain words and phrases used throughout this patent document: the terms “include” and “comprise,” as well as derivatives thereof, mean inclusion without limitation; the term “or,” is inclusive, meaning and/or; “each” means every one of at least a subset of the identified items; the phrases “associated with” and “associated therewith,” as well as derivatives thereof, may mean to include, be included within, interconnect with, contain, be contained within, connect to or with, couple to or with, be communicable with, cooperate with, interleave, juxtapose, be proximate to, be bound to or with, have, have a property of, or the like; and the term “controller” means any device, system or part thereof that controls at least one operation, such a device may be implemented in hardware, firmware or software, or some combination of at least two of the same. It should be noted that the functionality associated with any particular controller may be centralized or distributed, whether locally or remotely. Definitions for certain words and phrases are provided throughout this patent document, those of ordinary skill in the art should understand that in many, if not most instances, such definitions apply to prior, as well as future, uses of such defined words and phrases.